forget the past
by blundering love of a writer
Summary: kagome and Shun are sent back home but this time they dont end up in the well horse but in the Sohma's back yard what will happen with our favorit miko?
1. Chapter 1

She couldn't believe that he would do that to her

She couldn't believe that he would do that to her. After all that they went threw, she at least thought of him as her older brother. But no, he had to follow that clay pots every desire. The worthless whore and now he was trying to kill her. "Inuyasha, you really are an idiot. How could you fallow that….that dead thing every whim?" Kagome yelled as she clutched the sword Sango made for her after she finished Training with Lord Sesshoumaru he gave her a gift also, which were several fighting Kimonos, and one of his best war beasts. A demon war horse by the name of Shun, he was 17 hands easily, his coat was that of the purest white. He stood at Kagome's back ready to defend his mistress from any foul play made by the dead priestess.

Inuyasha snorted "Shut you mouth bitch! Kikyo is not a whore!" he lashed out a her but sadly missed as she dodged and threw one of the many throwing knives and shuriken at him. "Shun into the well now." Kagome ordered as she threw 4 more shuriken covered in miko energy none hitting any vitals but paralyzing him for at least 6 hours. Shun hesitated but leaped into the well, Kagome only seconds after. The well's magic blared to life as a deep green energy surrounded the well forever closing it power into Kagome small body. She started to glow green they were transported to another part of Tokyo Japan.

Back in the past Shipppo silently made his way around Inuyasha and into the western lands. Kagome told him that when Inuyasha started to get strange and she left that he would be welcomed in the western palace.

Back with Kagome and Shun.

Kagome gazed around her surrounding in silent Awa it was so hard to find foliage like this in her time. But she knew that this probably was own by some snobbish clan of family of high heritage. Letting her energy flow she was able to detect some other energy's. But there was some wired about them. They felt more like animals deciding to check it out Kagome mounted Shun and they set out in an easy trot. Shun's gait was one of the smoothest that Kagome had ever ridden. It made it a lot more easer for when they had to travail far distances and a fast pace. They made it the place were all those weird auras were just in time to watch as a small girl accidentally trip and fall one a male wearing a brown male Kimono, there was a poof of smoke and were the male was before was a black Inu. Kagome couldn't but help fall into a helpless bout a giggles as the girl started to rapidly apologize. Shun Just Snorted at the idiocy of it all. There was another poof and the male was back…but nude. Kagome was about to leave when he suddenly called out. "I know that your out there, why don't you come out and tell me just what you saw?" his voice was completely serious. 'Why not' Kagome thought and with out any prompting Shun stepped out from the Shadows.

It was an absolutely normal day in Shigure's house. Yuki and Kyo started a fight over nothing, Tohrou tried the stop them and Shigure was just plain Bored! He couldn't think of any thing that he could put in his books! Shigure Sighed. And Cried out in dismay as Kyo went sailing out threw one of his Shoji Doors. 'Kyo-kun and Yuki-kun are so violent to my lovely home!' he thought in despair. Rivers of tear rushed down his face. (Shigure look so funny like that XD). Shigure got up ready to Scold the two when Tohrou had to trip on her own too feet and fall on him. There was a poof and viola he was a dog again. 'Can my day get any worse?' Shigure thought in defeat as Tohrou started to apologize. That's when he heard the most heavenly sound of laughter… and something snort. He was relieved when he was turned back into a human…. Thou forever displeased at the lack of his clothing.

"I know that your out there, why don't you come out and tell me just what you saw?" Shigure called out seriously thou he was curious as to who it was. Kyo and Yuki came out when they heard what he had said. They were ready to call Hatori at any moment if they had to erase to persons memories. They were shocked at what they saw coming out of the shadows. There was a girl riding a very…. Let stress the VERY big white horse the girl in question could only be about the same height as Tohrou. She smiled and hoped of the horse easily.

"Hello every one it's nice to meet you, my name is Kagome Higurashi- Tashio. And this is Shun" Kagome said cutely she tipped her head to the side and absentmindedly patted Shun on his neck. "Hello Tashio-san, my name is Shigure (can somebody please tell me there last names!! Please! I kind of forgot. He he…woops!) The red head is Kyo and the purple hair one is Yuki… and this fair maiden is Tohrou-Chan!" Shigure said happily. "Nice to meet you all, but umm could you please explain why your aura feels like the zodiac animals? I can tell that you Yuki-san is the rat, while Kyo-san is the cat sand you Shigure-san are the dog. It's all very confusing. Oh and please call me Kagome." Kagome said she had a finger tapping her chin and a thoughtful look on her face. "Kagome-san what do you mean by our auras?" Yuki asked slightly confused. "What I mean about that is that I am a miko and I can sense peoples auras and when something is wrong with them, I know if you are lying because then your aura with turn a nasty shade of red. And when you're sick I will also know because your aura will turn a sickly green color." Kagome explained to them.

Kyo Snorted "didn't miko's die out hundreds years ago. Or are you one of those fakes." He insulted.

Shall I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Kyo Snorted "didn't miko's die out hundreds years ago

Kyo Snorted "didn't miko's die out hundreds years ago. Or are you one of those fakes." He insulted.  
Kagome didn't even blink. "Now, now Cat, would you like to test that little theory of yours?" Kagome sneered her hands that were previously petting Shun glowed an eerie bleu. Kyo's Juzu bracelet starts to vibrate.

Shigure stepped in front of him slightly. "Kagome-san I apologize for Kyo rash words would you like to come in for some tea. Then I will gladly answer any and all questions you may have, within reason that is." Shigure said happily. "This family is rather curious; fine I accept your offer." Kagome said softly. (Damn did anybody notice how Sesshoumaru like she just sounded?? scary)

"I'll um go make some tea… um Kagome-san is there any particular type of tea you would like?" Tohrou asked nervously. 'Tuski did give me some of her special tea mix'

"Would you mind brewing some of this for me Tohrou-san, I am quite sure that you will all enjoy it" Kagome pulled out a small paper package from inside her right sleeve. She was about to toss it but thought better of it. Letting go of Shun Kagome loosened the clinch on the saddle.

"Guard." That one word had Shun locking his knees and his head lowered he was completely on guard and would alert his mistress of any approaching people. "Kagome-san may I ask what is with the horse?" Yuki asked oh so elegantly "Shun is a highly train war beast and it would benefit you not to get to close to him. He might bite." Kagome sniggered softly as she reached Tohrou. "Here, be careful its one of the few bags I have left." Kagome told Tohrou, before she headed into the kitchen.

"Please sit." Shigure ushered her into the living room to the low table in the middle of the room. She took a seat on the opposite side of Kyo who was currently trying to glare a hole into her head. "What's the matter kitty? Miko got your tongue?" Kagome Snickered. Shigure tried desperate not to laugh, Yuki just had an amused smile.

Just when Tohrou came in with the tea did Shun let out an anger scream, Kagome was up and out the door before anybody could blink. But they did blink when they saw her sword. (He he Kagome has a thing for sharp point things..)

When the Sphma's reached the door they were so very surprised to see Ayame and Hatori flat on their back and a very angry horse ready to bite their heads off. Kagome was slowly petting Shun under his Chin. "Hmm more cursed ones. A seahorse and a snake…. I particularly don't like snakes." Said Kagome, her sword glinting dangerously in the late afternoon sun. Ayame had gone from his usual painless to I-Just-Seen-A- Ghost white. Hatori was fairing much better he only glared at her then at Shigure. "What did you tell her Shigure? Does Akito Know about her?" Hatori hissed out. "I didn't tell her anything, she figured it out on her own," Shigure pouted. "Beside she's a Miko and I don't think it would be the best idea to have her visit Akito. I don't think you would want to patch him up more then you already have to."Kyo pointed out rather rudely. "Shut it, kitty or I won't play nice." Kagome snapped back. Ayame oddly chose that moment to speak up. He was up and circling her admiring her kimono. "Who made such a lovely Kimono? What material was it made out of? Do you think you could get me in contact with the artist? The Kio fish look so real. Do you think you could model some of my design" Ayame sprouted out questions a mile a minute, quite frankly Startling Kagome. She took a nervous step back; Shun snorted and stepped in front of her. "my mentor privet seamstresses did, no I cannot get you in touch with them." Kagome said warily as she tightened her once lose grip on her sword. 'Besides she's long dead, that one.' Ayame seemed to pout, while Hatori got up and watched beside Shigure.

"Do you think she could break the curse?" Hatori asked Shigure. "I would bet my hole book collection on it." Damn he was that serous (Shigure's such a pervert… but he's hot anyway. Drools 8P) "So I was right, how long was your family cursed?" asked Kagome suddenly in front of them. "Waa?" came Shigure's oh so smart reply. Kagome ignored him and starred at Hatori "I have a feeling I meet you before. What's your name?" Kagome asked him as she stood on her tip toes to get a better look at him, "Hatori Sohma and you are?" Hatori drawled. "Kagome Higurashi- Tashio… AH ha! Now I remember you! My cousin used to have this really weird obsession with you!" Kagome sniggered.

Hatori shut her up with a cuff to the head. "Ah and I now remember you to Kagome-Chan, your mother was my secretary for a while." Hatori nearly purred. "hey Tori-Dori please tell me you burned those tapes" Shigure quietly snickered at Kagome's nick name for Hatori (What! It Rhymes! I think…) "Now Kagome-Chan why would I ever do that? You looked so cute that year as my little assistant." Hatori laughed. "Maybe I should show them to Akito, when I take you to him. I am guessing that you can't go home for a while and I would more the love to have you company again." Kagome gasped in horror. "You wouldn't!" Hatori's only visible eye flashed at the challenge.

It was at that moment Kagome realized how his hear now covered one eye completely. Before anyone could blink Hatori was flat on his back with Kagome Straddling his stomach one hand on his cheek the other pushed away his hair. She saw the scars and his milky white unseeing eye. "Hatori who did this. Don't try and lie to me either. WHO DID THIS!" Kagome Snarled. Shigure, Yuki and Ayame rush forward and grab her before she did anything to reckless. "tell me now Hatori, was it Akito? Or somebody else?" Kagome new the answer when his only good eye hardened at his name, Akito would pay dearly. "I'LL KILL THE BASTARD!" she roared there was a feral glint in her eyes now. "Kagome calm down you will do no such thing." Said Hatori, but Kagome wasn't listing she was thinking of the best way to kill the bastard who hurt some one in which she considered hers.

"Forgive me." Those words were spoken softy but Kagome still heard them. He then Slapped her. Hard. Kagome turned Dazed eyes up at him. "Hatori?" she mumbled she went limp, Shigure and the others let her go and she fell into Hatori's warm arms. They to were confused at why he slapped her. "I'm sorry"


	3. FLAME

**dear Chan whatever your name is, all I am going to say is you can kiss my ass. You don't have to read my story if you didn't like it. but it is something i wrote and well frankly if your flaming it you don't have much of a life do you. and as for my grammar I know it sucks shit but and a least i have the guts to say so! but i am damn Proud to say that I try. If the world was perfect and we all had PERFECT everything. Then we would become lazy. And there is something call HARDWORK and IMPOVEMENTS. **

**And know I leave you saying this , GET A FUCKING LIFE!! **

**blundering love of a writer. **

**and as for said review i had it deleted so as not to upset my cousin, in which this fanfic is for.**


End file.
